Tu es mon meilleur ami
by love-percabeth-56
Summary: A la tombée de la nuit, Thomas songe a son meilleur ami. Et si un simple pari pouvait changer la vision du monde ? Ce long OS traite surtout de l'amitié, avec, qui sait, un peu d'amour .. C'est mon premier, venez lire !


_**TU ES MON MEILLEUR AMI**_

**POV Thomas**

La nuit commençait a tomber sur le Bloc. N'arrivant pas à dormir, je rejoingny Alby et Minho pour discuter auprès du feu. Mais j'étais distrait. Mon regard tombait sans cesse sur Newt, mon meilleur ami depuis mon arrivée au Bloc. Le courant est très vite passé entre nous, mais il prefère la solitude à la compagnie.

Depuis quelques jours, il me semble bizarre. Il s'est isolé et replié sur lui-même, comme si quelque chose lui faisait peur. Mais quoi … ?

- Hé, Thomas, tu m'écoutes ?

Je sorti de mes pensées et me tournai vers Minho, qui semblait chercher a attirer mon attention.

- Oui, qui ya t'il ?

- Toi aussi tu le trouves bizarre ces jours ci ? Me demanda t'il en pointant le petit blond du doigt.

- D'après les rumeurs qui circulent, il serait gay, lança Alby en interrompant notre conversation.

- Quoiiii ?

Deux paires d'yeux surpris se tournairent vers lui.

- Bah, il est amoureux des garçons, quoi, vous n'avez pas remarqué les regards qu'il lance a Thomas ?

J'éclatai subitement de rire, d'un fou rire nerveux, je crois, m'attirant deux paires d'yeux étonnées.

- Arrêtez les gars, lançai-je en les regardant tour a tour, on parle de Newt la, il ne peut pas être « gay ». Je ne te crois pas, Alby.

- Tu veux parier ?

Je regardai désespérement Minho en quête de soutien de sa part, mais celui ci semblait trouver l'idée amusante.

- Ouais, vas y, me lança t'il sur un air de défi, vas l'embrasser et si il te rend ton baiser, on t'offre une semaine tranquille sans corvée , Qu'est ce que tu en dis, Alby ?

- Non mais vous êtes pas bien vous, m'indignai-je tandis que notre chef opinait de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as peur, le bleu ?

- Non, mais …

- Alors vas y

J'acceptai a la hâte leur proposition en espérant être tranquille après. Seulement, j'avais la boule au ventre. En y pensant, je n'en voudrais même pas a Newt si ces guignols avait raison, mais comment réagira ce dernier face a un pari aussi stupide ?

**POV Newt**

Je soupirai de bien-être, allongé dans herbe, en profitant enfin d'un peu de tranquillité. La journée avait été dure et la nuit venait enfin de tomber. Enfin, pas pour longtemps, vu que quelqu'un vient de se poser à coté de moi. Tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu, j'eu la surprise de voir Thomas, un air songeur, lever la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Je pris quelques minutes pour étudier les traits de son visage et y découvrir un pli songeur barrant son front. Je pris appui sur mes coudes pour me redresser.

- A quoi tu penses, Tommy ?

Il sourit a l'entente de ce surnom mais repris vite son air songeur.

- A toi, me répondit il simplement.

Je sentis mes joues me chauffer quand il posa son regard sur moi, mais je me repris aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce que tu as en ce moment, tu es bizarre ?

- Je vais bien Tommy, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux, refusant qu'il voit mes émotions. J'étais perdu dans mes sentiments. L'impression qu'il est différent des autres ne me quitte pas d'une semelle.

- C'est normal que je me fasse du soucis pour toi, tu es mon meilleur ami.

J'ouvris les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard brun qui me fixai. Mon meilleur ami, voilà ce que je représente pour lui. Il me regarda quelques instants, semblant chercher quelque chose, puis il se redressa et me tendit la main.

- Viens Newt, il faut que je te parle.

Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire ?

J'attrapai sa main et le laissai me tirai vers le haut. Je me sentis rougir a son contact mais je ne laissai rien paraître.

Nous marchâmes côte à côte en direction de l'entrée de la forêt. Arrivés près d'un grand chêne, il me prit par les épaules et me plaqua contre le tronc.

Trop surpris pour réagir, je le laissai faire.

- Tommy, qu'est ce que …

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Thomas m'embrassait. Mon cœur rata un battement et sans réfléchir, je passai mes mains derrière son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

Le charme fût vite rompu quand je senti Thomas s'éloigner. Je rouvris les yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermer. Je fixai ses yeux clos, et s'en me détacher de lui, je posai mon front contre le sien.

- C'était en quel honneur ? Demandai-je doucement.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et j'y vis de la colère, de la tristesse et surtout de l'incompréhension.

- J'y crois pas !

Il avait chuchoté mais il a mis une telle force dans sa phrase que je me sentis brisé en deux.

Il se recula et fût entourer d'applaudissement.

Minho et Alby me regardaient avec un air triomphant et Thomas, je n'arrivait pas a discerner ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'essayai de comprendre :

- Qu'est ce que …

- T'emballe pas, Newt, ce n'était qu'un pari ! S'exclama Thomas.

- Un, … un pari ?

- Oublie Newt, oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne t'en veux pas , et s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas … Je n'aurai pas du accepter.

Je me redis compte a ce moment là que nous étions de nouveau seuls. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer.

Excuse moi Tommy, les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas. On oublie. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour si peu …

Quand je relevai les yeux vers lui, je me rendis compte qu'il souriait. Il mit sa main sur mon épaule et me dit a l'oreille :

- Je n'oublierai pas. Je t'aime Newt. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Il me sourit une dernière fois et reparti rejoindre les autres.

Je me mis a sourire bêtement et portai mes doigt a mes lèvres.

Je levai les yeux pour regarder la pleine lune.

_Je n'oublierai pas. Je t'aime Tommy. Tu es mon meilleur ami._


End file.
